


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #11

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [11]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200415--≪EP.11 剪輯師也很不容易≫
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897
Kudos: 1





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #11

**Author's Note:**

> 200415  
> \--  
> ≪EP.11 剪輯師也很不容易≫

客廳傳來吵雜的人聲，今天的主角們還在沉睡。

「哈哈哈哈哈，太好笑了吧。」

「昇植哥的臉哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

「真的不能搭雲霄飛車欸，肚子好痛……」

「還坐第二次了啊哈哈哈哈哈。」

「應該差點就在上面吐出來了吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

除了鄭秀彬與姜昇植以外的成員，一大早就聚在客廳看這個小團綜的重播，看到姜昇植搭雲霄飛車的時候，自拍鏡頭裡的畫面和鄭秀彬表情的強烈對比笑得一個個像骨牌一樣倒在彼此身上。

姜昇植被笑聲吵醒走到客廳，問大家在吵什麼。

「阿，昇植啊，哈哈哈哈哈。」韓勝宇轉頭看著姜昇植正想解釋，腦袋又飄過姜昇植坐雲霄飛車時的表情而笑出聲。

「昇植哥～我們在看你們拍的那個團綜哦～」林勢俊代替被戳到笑穴的韓勝宇回答，給看了一眼筆記型電腦的畫面。

已經播到了要進鬼屋之前，姜昇植本來覺得成員們沒在做什麼特別的事，轉身想回房間。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈，鄭秀彬真的超會玩。」都韓勢指著鄭秀彬拿假手嚇姜昇植的那一幕。

姜昇植聽著自己的尖叫聲，想起那之後發生的事。

「欸！你們別看了！我們拍得很無聊啦！」腦袋突然醒來，又轉個身衝上去把筆記型電腦給關了。

「幹嘛～你嚇得要死的樣子我們又不是第一次看了。」許燦疑惑的看著姜昇植，伸手想打開筆電，被姜昇植阻止了。

「就是……你們看過太多次了才無聊啊。」姜昇植把筆電抱到自己床上，用被子蓋住暫時藏著。

「昇植哥有點太慌張了吧？難道後面發生了什麼我們不該看的事？」崔秉燦走到95s的房門口，看著姜昇植詢問。

這一問讓姜昇植僵直了身軀，雖然笑著回答並沒有發生那種事情，全身散發的緊張實在太明顯了，以後還怎麼當演員呢。

姜昇植以自己該去叫鄭秀彬起床了為藉口，逃到鄭秀彬和都韓勢的房間，搖搖鄭秀彬的肩膀把他叫醒，昨晚睡得很好的鄭秀彬坐起身，眨眨眼看著姜昇植。

「哥？臉怎麼紅紅的……」伸手撫摸姜昇植的臉頰，發現有點燙，瞬間就慌張詢問是不是又發燒了。

「不是……就，大家剛剛都在客廳看我們的團綜……」

「嗯。」

「剛好看到鬼屋那裡……」

「……哦，可是那時候鏡頭應該只拍到哥的背影吧，不用擔心啊。」

鄭秀彬笑著把手放到姜昇植頭上摸了幾下安慰著姜昇植，似乎和平常交換了立場。

姜昇植覺得自己也快被寵壞了，可能該找一天去醫院檢查心臟有沒有出問題了，鄭秀彬總是在他差點陷入混亂不堪的情緒時，把他拉得好好的。

經紀人又拿著攝影機找到他們的時候，無聲的嘆了口氣，活得好好的，非得天天記錄他們的放閃日常嗎？鄭秀彬你就別煩惱了，姜昇植對你難道還不夠明顯嗎？還要跟我商量什麼戀愛？

越想越厭世的經紀人，出聲喊他們出來拍團綜，兩人同時看向經紀人說好，換好衣服一起出門。

「我們今天是要去哪裡呀？」

「公司哦。」

「咦？是要拍什麼呢？」

都快到最後一集了都沒在公司拍過，突然被說要去公司一時也沒什麼頭緒，姜昇植和鄭秀彬疑惑的歪著頭，字幕幫兩人在頭上打了好幾個問號。

經紀人說似乎從來也沒看過兩個人一起作曲的樣子，雖然很突然，但粉絲應該也會好奇的，畢竟至今為止雖然有一起在直播裡唱過歌，一起作曲和錄音的畫面卻沒有看過。

「這麼說來的確是呢。」鄭秀彬手捏著自己的下巴回想。

姜昇植點點頭表示了解，到了公司站在錄音室門口開始拍攝。

「嗨～大家都睡得好嗎？我們今天要做一件目前為止都沒做過的事呢。」

「要做什麼呢？」

「秀彬尼猜猜看呀。」

「嗯～這裡是錄音室前面，所以是要……」

鄭秀彬開始裝作一副苦惱的樣子，思考了一會後說。

「在錄音室外面玩世界上最薄的薯片！」

「嗯，好歹也進去玩吧，在門口玩是要吵死誰。」

姜昇植也料到鄭秀彬不會說出一個像樣的回答了，他們總像在說相聲似的，一個裝傻，一個吐槽，姜昇植對這種模式實在太習慣了。

「那就是要在這裡作一首給經紀人唱的歌了！」

「沒聽說過經紀人要出道的事情哦。」

攝影機大力搖頭。

字幕浮出寫著 **故意裝不知情的秀彬尼……好可愛呀ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ**

「那我就不知道了。」鄭秀彬眼神無辜兩手一攤，看了一下鏡頭再轉頭看著姜昇植。

「就是要在這裡作曲然後直接錄音哦～」姜昇植看著鄭秀彬微笑，看著鏡頭招招手，把門開了向大家介紹錄音室。

姜昇植牽起鄭秀彬的手，把人和攝影機一起帶到錄音室器材後面的沙發，前面有張桌子可以使用，有時成員們臨時要多加想法的時候會把歌詞拿到這裡來寫。

一般的情況下他們是各自在自己的作曲室寫歌詞、進行編曲的，今天的話因為臨時要共同製作的關係就直接用錄音室這塊小空間來做。

「嗯……那麼要製作什麼樣的曲子好呢？」

「有春天風格的曲子？」

「這想法是不錯，不過好像就太通俗了，啊，乾脆就來做我們的曲子吧。」

「我們的曲子？」

「對，我和你的曲子。」

姜昇植想好不容易能拍屬於他們兩人的團綜，那麼好像也應該要有一首屬於他們兩人的歌，鄭秀彬笑著點頭，兩人開始著手製作。

歌詞的部分想要用到一些能夠聯想到對方的表現，姜昇植說感覺那就會變成很歡快的曲風了，因為他們一個是狗狗、一個是兔子。

「那就會變成可怕的歌了！」

「怎麼會？」

看著鄭秀彬突然抱頭開始發抖，姜昇植腦裡滿是疑惑。

「因為哥想寫狗追兔子……」

「我才沒有想寫那個。」

「很想寫狗狗吃兔子的歌詞對吧……」

「並沒有。」

「昇植哥心裡在想什麼我都懂的。」

一天一次的姜昇植汙衊大會又悄悄開始了，姜昇植雙手握拳看向鏡頭說請暫時關掉攝影機吧，我有很重要的話要對可愛的弟弟說。

鄭秀彬就朝鏡頭喊著愛麗絲準備好了嗎，截圖時間要開始囉，姜昇植無言的繼續低頭寫歌詞，鄭秀彬偷偷露出一個勝利的微笑。

怕光寫歌詞就佔了一半的份量，鄭秀彬建議剪輯師站在桌子前面跳個舞，不僅能娛樂到觀眾還可以讓大家的注意力先轉移到剪輯師身上，當跳完五支舞的時候，歌詞應該就剛好寫完了。

經紀人伸出自己的大拇指到鏡頭前比讚，並把鏡頭轉向剪輯師。

臉被打上馬賽克的剪輯師瘋狂擺手示意他沒辦法，字幕出現寫著 **為什麼又這樣了呢ㅠㅠ原來剪輯師並不是一份好做的工作啊ㅠㅠ開始後悔當初說要做剪輯師了呢ㅠㅠ（來自剪輯師本人）**

「剪輯師哥難道已經忘了，那天在海邊跟我們約好會在昇植哥生日那天為了慶生現場來一支華麗的舞蹈嗎？」

「才不過是幾天前的事情……就這麼忘了呀……」

「看來都是虛情假意……」

「都只是說說而已呢……」

突然被姜昇植和鄭秀彬聯合攻擊的剪輯師，幫自己加上了流汗跟大哭的表符，打開手機跑馬燈： **嗚嗚……ㅠㅠ我知道了……我試試看ㅠㅠ**

笨拙的舞動著身軀，姜昇植和鄭秀彬指定了New world、俉月哀、What time is it now?、Howling、EYEZ EYEZ讓剪輯師跳，然後在剪輯師盡自己最大的努力跳著舞的時候，兩人都只是低頭專注於作詞，沒有再看剪輯師一眼。

經紀人倒是看得挺開心的，彷彿化身音樂節目的攝影師，移動自己的腳步把剪輯師由上往下各個角度都拍了一遍。

當五首歌終於跳完，姜昇植和鄭秀彬也正好寫完的時候，下一步就是編曲，姜昇植覺得這首歌應該會偏向抒情，鄭秀彬也同意。

編曲的部分被快轉，接下來只剩錄音就大功告成了，但是為了在團綜的最後一集作為片尾播放，不想提前劇透，因此錄音時的聲音都以歷年主打歌來代換，他們在彼此進去錄音室的時候坐在外頭認真聽著，細心指導對方。

待錄音完成，今天的拍攝也同時結束，經紀人和剪輯師比他們早一步離開，告訴他們離開的時候記得把門鎖好。

「昇植哥，我覺得剛剛還有一個部分還可以再重錄一次。」

「嗯，哪個部分？」

鄭秀彬走到門前把門鎖了，拉下窗簾不讓任何人有機會看見裡面，姜昇植覺得哪裡不對勁，想走去開門，被鄭秀彬拉過讓他坐到混音器上，姜昇植的屁股抵著器材上的按鈕覺得有點痛，想站起來左腳卻被鄭秀彬抬起。

「呀……你在幹什麼……」

「我想錄音。」

鄭秀彬一手抬著姜昇植的腳，一手把褲子脫去，摸了摸自己那裡，把那裡抵上姜昇植雙腿之間，姜昇植瞬間就發出了鄭秀彬想聽的聲音。

「等……你到底是想錄什麼……」

「我想錄昇植哥屬於我的聲音。」

「啊……嗯……這裡是公司耶……啊啊、嗯……」

「我知道啊。」

鄭秀彬舔上姜昇植的耳朵，放下姜昇植的腿把姜昇植的褲子也脫了之後再抬上去，鄭秀彬自己套上不知何時買來的外包裝看起來像牙齒清潔碇的東西，在姜昇植控制不住自己的喘息的時候把自己的硬物放了進去。

姜昇植發現自己居然並不抗拒，即使鄭秀彬的慾望來得如此唐突且不分場合的想擁有他，他想起幾天前做的春夢，覺得自己其實也是很渴望鄭秀彬的。

原來他們都想要成為彼此心中最特別的存在，姜昇植心裡的那盞燈現在才完全點亮了。

結束之後姜昇植不斷抱怨剛剛那樣屁股很痛又不是不知道器材有多硬，鄭秀彬就順著說那下次在那塊沙發上做好了，馬上被姜昇植貓了兩拳說不準再在公司做了。

「在別的地方就可以？」鄭秀彬環抱著姜昇植，在姜昇植的耳邊說。

「……」姜昇植耳根紅了但是一點都不想回答。

「不然下次開始在宿舍做好了。」

「欸！不行！」

「那哪裡可以？」

「呃……」

這小子真的壞透了，為什麼總要問這種難以回答的問題。

鄭秀彬真的壞透了，為什麼不說一聲就住到了姜昇植心裡。

  
  


**[昇植]愛麗絲～**

**我和秀彬尼第一次一起錄音的樣子是不是很新鮮呢？明天就是最後一集了ㅠㅠ時間過得好快呀！希望大家明天也能開開心心哦💙💛**

  
  
  
  


**[鄭秀彬低頭寫歌詞.jpg]**

**[姜昇植低頭寫歌詞.jpg]**

**[剪輯師跳舞_1.jpg]**

**[剪輯師跳舞_2.jpg]**

**[姜昇植和鄭秀彬討論編曲.jpg]**


End file.
